The present invention relates in general to methods and devices for teaching proper handwriting skills and and more particularly to a method and device for teaching the proper technique for holding and grasping a pen or pencil. It is especially useful for persons having a decreased hand strength or an inappropriate grasp pattern and for assisting children to learn proper grasp pattern. The device comprises a wristband with an attached pencil loop, both preferably of an elastic material, a string attached to the wristband and a charm attached to said string opposite said wristband.
It has long been known that the proper method for holding a writing instrument is to hold the rear half of the instrument in the web space of the hand between the thumb and forefinger while also holding the writing half of the instrument between the side of the middle finger and the tips of the forefinger and thumb. This grip is generally recognized as a tripod grip. In addition to holding the writing instrument properly, proper handwriting technique requires that the fingers not used for holding the writing instrument, the ring and little fingers, be placed and pressed into the palm region of the hand. This placement of the ring and little fingers forms a solid base upon which the hand may be rested while writing. The art of the present invention assists persons with proper grip along with non-gripping finger placement and proper placement of the writing instrument.
The prior art devices and methods for assisting in handwriting training generally do not promote improvement of the holding and grasping aspects of writing. That is, they tend to hold or position the writing instrument for the user rather than applying forces to the instrument in order that it find a proper resting place within the hand of the user. Furthermore, the prior art provides little assistance for proper positioning of the fingers of the hand. The present invention not only applies forces for proper positioning and gripping of the writing instrument within the hand, but it also causes the fingers of the writing hand to be positioned for an optimum writing grip. Moreover, the art of the present invention, unlike the prior art, is capable of use by either right or left handed persons.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and device for assisting handwriting training that is capable of applying forces to a writing instrument in order to properly position the instrument within the hand of a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and device for assisting handwriting training which also causes the fingers of the hand to be positioned for a proper writing grip.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for assisting handwriting training which is capable of use by a right or left handed person.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device for assisting handwriting training which is lightweight, portable, comfortable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.